The production yield and quality of eukaryotic polypeptides produced in bulk by expression in bacterial host cells under fermentation conditions is often modified to improve the proper assembly and folding of the secreted heteromultimeric proteins (e.g., antibodies). Overexpression of chaperone proteins, such as Disulfide oxidoreducatase (Dsb) proteins including DsbA and DsbC facilitates the proper folding and solubility of heterologous proteins, such as antibodies, produced in bacterial host cells. DsbA is a strong thiol oxidant and the intermediate donor of disulfide bonds to secreted proteins. DsbC catalyzes the isomerization of disulfide bonds and can shuffle misfolded disulfide bonds. Dsb proteins are a primary catalyst of disulfide bond formation and isomerization in bacteria and promote the correct protein folding of protein. Chen et al. (1999) J Bio Chem 274:19601-19605; Georgiou et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,715; Georgiou et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,888; Bothmann and Pluckthun (2000) J. Biol. Chem. 275:17100-17105; Ramm and Pluckthun (2000)J. Biol. Chem. 275:17106-17113; Arie et al. (2001) Mol. Microbiol. 39:199-210.
For recombinant biopharmaceutical proteins to be acceptable for administration to human patients, it is important that residual impurities resulting from the manufacture and purification process are removed from the final biological product. These process components include culture medium proteins, immunoglobulin affinity ligands, viruses, endotoxin, DNA, and host cell proteins. These host cell impurities include process-specific host cell proteins (HCPs), which are process-related impurities in the biologic product derived from recombinant DNA technology, for example, DsbA and DsbC chaperones that are overexpressed to facilitate protein folding. While HCPs are typically present in the final drug substance in small quantities (in parts-per-million or nanograms per milligram of the intended recombinant polypeptide), it is recognized that HCPs are undesirable and their quantities should be minimized. For example, the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) requires that biopharmaceuticals intended for in vivo human use should be as free as possible of extraneous impurities, and requires tests for detection and quantitation of potential impurities, such as HCPs. In addition, the International Conference on Harmonization (ICH) provides guidelines on test procedures and acceptance criteria for biotechnological/biological products. The guidelines suggest that for HCPs, a sensitive immunoassay capable of detecting a wide range of protein impurities be utilized. Assays and reagents to detect immunoglobulins, DNA, endotoxins, viruses, and total HCPs, e.g., total E. coli proteins (ECP) have been developed but such assays and reagents to not accurately detect accessory proteins such as DsbA or DsbC. There are currently no commercial reagents or analytical methods of sufficient specificity and sensitivity for the detection and quantification of proteins such as DsbA or DsbC that are typically not expressed at high levels in bacteria but may be overexpressed in recombinant bacterial host cells to facilitate folding and secretion of biologic products.
Reagents, methods and kits for the detection of DsbA and DsbC are particularly needed where there are no existing assays and reagents of sufficient consistency, sensitivity, specificity or efficiency. The invention described herein meets certain of the above-described needs and provides other benefits.
All references cited herein, including patent applications and publications, are incorporated by reference in their entirety.